The Case of the Crazy Fangirls
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Holmes and Watson get a visit from two fangirls. Will Elzi and Shuri manage to make friends with the detective and doctor, or drive them crazy? Totally AU, a story just for fun. Updates biweekly.
1. Prologue

**The Case of the Crazy Fangirls**

**By Lemon Zinger and Demon Shuriken**

**Summary: Holmes and Watson get a visit from two fangirls. Will Elzi and Shuri manage to make friends with the detective and doctor, or drive them crazy?**

* * *

The rain pattered on the windows of our sitting room as I sat warmly wrapped in my dressing gown in front of the fire. Holmes was sitting opposite, lighting his pipe before he settled back to scan the latest editions.

"Anything interesting?" I asked, resting my eyes after a long week. It was my first day off in nearly a month due to a bad winter full of cases of pneumonia.

"Nothing. London is as dull as it is wet." Holmes muttered around his pipe.

I was suddenly aware of a lot of noise coming from below. I looked over at Holmes.

"Are you expecting company?" I asked. To my surprise he shook his head no and in several long strides was at the window.

"Well?"

"Watson, there are two young ladies outside, and they are dressed in pants and shirts." Holmes said.

"What?" I asked looking up and rising.

Mrs. Hudson entered, looking thoroughly ruffled. "Mr. Holmes two… women are here to see you."

"We're ladies, don't make us sound old!" Called a voice from downstairs.

"Well, come on up then." Holmes called.

There was rushed stomping on the stairs before two young females appeared, dressed in odd clothing. Both had on blue pants made out of material I somewhat recognized as denim. One had on a pretty blue sweater and the other had a shirt with some writing and and unknown person on it.

They seemed to stare at us, mouths agape, for several moments before Holmes finally spoke..

"Can I help you?" He came over to shake their hands, but they just stared at him.

"It's really them." One of them, who had long brown hair, whispered. "This really worked."

"Are you alright?" I asked, my instincts telling me that our singular guests were not just unusually dressed, but that something else was not right.

"Well… we're okay, I mean physically." The one with curly hair said. They took turns finishing one another's sentences, speaking breathlessly.

"Shaken by this whole experience, naturally,"

"But we're really glad to meet you. Finally."

"You are Doctor Watson right?"

The last question was directed at me, and I nodded a little dumbfounded.

"Yes, and I am Sherlock Holmes." Holmes answered. He too, looked a little wary.

"Relax, we don't mean any harm. We're not armed."

"What are you doing here then?" Only later did I realize how silly the question was..

"We're… fans." The one with long hair said, after they exchanged a look. "Of the stories."

"But-" The other started, but was interrupted by her companion.

"Should we tell them?"

"We owe them some explanation."

"You better tell us something." Holmes growled.

"We're… not from around here."

"America, actually."

"I'm Shuri.." The one with curly hair said.

"And I'm Elzi." The other said.

"Those are peculiar names." Holmes said cautiously.

"Well, we are from the 21st Century."

_TBC..._

_Review please! _


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the wonderful responses! Now onto the craziness!**

_Of course I'm crazy, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong. -Robert Wilson_

**Chapter One**

**Elzi's POV**

"The 21st century?" Holmes exclaimed, naturally a little surprised.

"You've developed the capability to time travel?" Watson asked.

"Well… not exactly." Shuri said.

"We created a time portal." I went on to explain

"And got as close as we could to 1881." Shuri added.

"This is 1884." Holmes told us. He was still regarding us with surprised and wary looks. We weren't going to bite him.

"Yeah, we gathered that from a passerby who looked at us like we were growing another head. When we asked him where you lived, they pointed us here." Shuri said. She smiled at me and I smiled back at the memory. The poor fellow had been startled by our appearances, and then made to tell us the year, the time, and the location of 221B Baker Street. An address that was as familiar to me as my own.

"Wait, wait, wait, you came looking for us?" Watson asked, slightly shocked.

"Yea, of course." I replied. We had just said we were fans. Or did that word not exist? I should have studied Victorian London harder than I had. Shuri and I had investigated as much as we deemed was necessary, but beyond that we were utterly clueless. I would have been scared were I not in awe still of standing in their presence.

"You are amazing." Shuri added. Shuri proceeded to step closer to Watson, and then suddenly gave him the fiercest bear hug ever.

"Oof!" He grunted, taken by surprise. I went to join her, hugging him just as tightly.

"Girls…" Watson said, flabbergasted and a little uncomfortable.

"Elzi, I was hugging him first!" Shuri said.

"There's room enough for both of us." I retorted, clinging even tighter to the doctor.

"Go hug Holmes."

"Holmes hates hugs."

"Holmes? A little help?" Watson asked, looking at his roommate helplessly.

"Oh but I'm enjoying the entertainment Watson." Holmes said, a thin smile hovering on his lips.

Meanwhile Shuri and I continued to bicker over who was hugging Watson.

"Shuri, common, he's probably going to find a way to get loose any second now."

"You can have a turn later."

"I know you're in no mortal danger, at the moment, so I am just enjoying this sight right now." Holmes told Watson, who was by now red in the face.

"Holmes, they're breaking my rib cage."

Holmes, looking protective, quickly snapped his fingers. "Girls, off, now."

I loosened my grip, but didn't let go. "Nooo!" I protested.

"No way!" Shuri agreed, shaking her head defiantly.

"I will have the police come and arrest you."

"Fine," Shuri said, letting go. "Meany." I let go too, but stayed close to Watson.

Holmes stood there looking quite pleased with himself. "So Watson, what was it like being tormented by fans?"

"Oh girls, Holmes has goodies in his pocket." Watson said with a devious look in his eye.

Shuri and I made a mad dash for the detective and started giving him a pat down to search for the items in question.

"AHHH!" Holmes did his best to avoid us, but we soon had him backed in a corner.

"Like that." Watson said.

"Watson, you shall pay for this!" Holmes said, looking at the smiling doctor.

Shuri and I finished searching and realized Holmes had nothing. "Watson you lied!" I accused him, glaring at the doctor, who had an unexpected mischievous streak.

Holmes narrowed his eyes at Watson. "Oh girls, Watson's written about you two in his journal."

"When did I have time to do that?" Watson asked, narrowing his eyes. Holmes caught his mistake and sighed.

"Uh… Well, its full of stories about us – unpublished ones!" Holmes said.

Shuri turned to me "Shall we hunt for the journal?" She asked.

I nodded with an evil grin. "Lets! We started going through the bookshelf, looking for the journals Watson kept.

"Now look what you've done." Watson said to Holmes, gesturing to us with a hand.

"Oops… Well I believed they would fight over the journal." Holmes explained

"For a man the level of intelligence you have, you can be an idiot sometimes."

"I am intelligent, but I've never encountered crazy fangirls before." Holmes said.

"Well you're lucky then, Holmes."

Holmes' eyebrow rose up, astounded at Watson's remark. "You HAVE encountered wild fangirls previous to this?"

" I have women experience across three continents." Watson admitted, blushing a little

I thought about that for a minute remembering Baron Gruner from one of the stories, but since it hadn't happened yet, I returned to the search. Watson sighed, coming over to try to stop us. Shuri gave him one of her evil grins and I finally located one of the notebooks.

"Found it!" I cried with jubilation, waving the journal

"Hey! That's not for your eyes!" Watson said, reaching out for the book.

Shuri clapped. "Yay! Let's read it! And too bad Watson! You can't control us! You're an agent for the Man, and the Man can never bring us down!"

"The Man?" Watson echoed curiously

"That 70s Show reruns?" I asked, a little surprised

"Maybe." Shuri said with a mysterious smile.

Holmes just sighed and dropped into his seat.

"Why do I put up with you people?" Watson asked.

"Because you love us." I told Watson, who looked surprised. I had forgotten they weren't quite so liberal with that word in this era.

"Yes Watson. And so does Holmes!" Shuri agreed with me.

"Do not." Holmes snapped

"Do too." Shuri said.

"Do not."

"Do too!" I pouted.

"Holmes, it would be easier to just say 'I do'" Watson suggested.

"Famous last words."

Shuri pouted too. "You're not very nice Holmes." I had to agree with her, we were making some interesting discoveries about the two of them. Of course, we knew more about them then they did. They were only three years into their friendship, and Holmes hadn't 'died' yet.

"Holmes, just say something so these fangirls leave us alone for a while." Watson recommended

"Fine, I like you." Holmes wasn't in the least bit genuine, but I ignored that.

"Why Sherry, I didn't know you cared." I batted my eyes at him.

"It isn't working Watson."

Shuri stifled a laugh. "Sherry, that's your new name Holmes."

"Works for me." Watson said, smiling.

"Don't call me Sherry, please." Holmes asked, his voice very close to a whine.

"Sherry, would you like some sherry?" Watson asked, chuckling

"I want some!" I said, eager to try some of food.

"You're too young." Watson protested

"Fine dad!" I said, not really mad at him.

Watson rubbed his temples with a sigh.

Shuri decided to try her luck. "Can I have some?"

Holmes scoffed. "You're younger than her, what do you think?"

"Yes?" Shuri asked hopefully.

"No, Holmes said, his face dead-pan.

"Fine," Shuri sulked.

Holmes sighed. "Watson, what are we going to do if we're stuck with these two? "

Watson checked the time. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go visit a patient." He announced, much to everyone's dismay.

_TBC.._


	3. Chapter 2

_My friends and I are crazy. That's the only thing that keeps us sane. - Matt Schucker_

Chapter Two

**Holmes's POV**

I sprang up, my eyes wide and silently pleading with the doctor. "No! You can't leave me alone with them!"

"NOOO! You leave and we will torture Holmes." Elzi threatened, hugging Watson again. "That would be a sight." Watson said.

Shuri joined Elzi. "We will kidnap him and hold him for ransom."

"Watson if you leave this house I will tell them your biggest secret." I threatened.

Watson sighed with defeat. "Let me wire a replacement." He said. He went to his desk to scribble a message and called for Mrs. Hudson to send it.

"Yay Watson stays!" Elzi yelled, hugging him tighter.

Shuri also hugged Watson, but no one was more relieved than I that the doctor was staying.

"Holmes, can you pry them off of me?" Watson asked

For a moment, I considered the dilemma. I decided to employ a trick that had been used on me earlier. "Oh girls, I think Mrs. Hudson's making cookies." I said.

"She'll bring them up like a good longsuffering landlady." Elzi said.

"I would get some cookies but yeah I'm happy like this." She said, still clinging to Watson

"Really Holmes, cookies?"

"What would you have said?"

Watson put his hand over his eyes. "Something better than that!"

"Well, since you know so much I'll just leave you to it then." I said, heading for the door.

"Holmes you walk out that door and I will entertain them by telling them about that case involving a certain actress..." I whirled around to look at Watson, who was smiling cunningly

"You wouldn't?"

"I would." He said. I could tell he wasn't lying.

I sat down, having no other option, but I muttered unhappily about the situation.

"You tell him Watson!" Elzi cheered him on.

"Ooh seems both of them have some secrets." Shuri said with a devious smile.

"Whatever you're thinking I'm sure the two of us won't like it." Watson said, finally managing to untangle himself.

"Watson you have no sense of adventure." Shuri told him.

"I was in a war! I've helped Holmes on some very adventuresome cases!" Watson defended himself.

"Had experiences with women on three different continents…" Elzi continued.

"I. Am. Going. To. Find. A. Way. To. Get. Rid. Of. You." Watson said, clenching his teeth.

"Innocent little me?" Elzi batted her eyes again. "Besides, you could never get sick of us."

I sighed. "Never get sick of you? Never get sick of you?" I laughed, which sounded rather strange to me.

"Uh, straightjacket please?" Elzi said.

Shuri produced one and held it up

"You would have one. Holmes, please don't go mad." Watson said, fixing me with a look.

Elzi gave her friend a curious look. "Why do you have a straightjacket Shuri?"

"Mad? I'm not mad? I'm just out of my bloody mind!" I replied

"Really Holmes, if you keep this up I'll sedate you." Watson threatened.

I sat back miserably, and then smiled as Shuri said, "I'm prepared for anything, including if there's a crazy person around."

"Prepared for anything?" Elzi echoed. "Do you have any fun pranks?" She asked, shooting a look at Watson and I.

Watson groaned. "I'm going to need a _long_ vacation."

"Take me with you." I begged him.

"I thought you hated vacations?" Watson asked.

"The alternative is worse." I pointed out.

"Yes. Pranks rule. And they are fun." Shuri said.

"That is a good reason to go on a vacation." Watson agreed

"Yes. So take me with you." I said.

"Great! Lets all go to Ireland." Elzi cut in, finally catching up with our conversation.

"Lets all? No, me and him." Watson corrected her.

Elzi made a face and started whimpering. I buried my face in my hands.

Shuri, however, had obviously missed Watson's last statement. "YAY IRELAND! I've always wanted to go there!" She noticed Elzi moping and added, "but no Watson has to be a killjoy."

"I'm not a killjoy. I'm just afraid for my life if I have to stay with you two any longer." Watson amended.

"There there, Watson doesn't mean to crush our dreams." Elzi gave her friend a comforting pat on the arms.

"Watson, you are a killjoy. We'd never do anything to hurt you." Shuri promised.

"Physically maybe not, but mentally?" Watson asked.

Elzi's lower lip quivered. "Watson, we're your friends, you too Holmes. That's why we came."

Watson sighed, obviously tired. "You two should be getting to bed." He said, noticing the time. It was nearly nine already.

"Its still early!" Shuri said. I agreed with her, but said nothing.

"This is a normal bedtime... isn' it Holmes?" Watson asked me. As if I had a clue.

"Yes it is. Ladies such as yourselves need your sleep." I agreed solemnly.

"I'm not tired!" Elzi protested.

"Besides, we're hungry, you haven't even offered us dinner yet!" Shuri pointed out.

"Holmes, ring for dinner, please." Watson asked me.

"The sooner we can put them to bed, the better." I agreed. I rang for supper and told Mrs. Hudson to have four meals ready, not two. I also asked if she had anything the girls could sleep in, since they seemed to have no luggage.

"Where are we sleeping?" Elzi asked.

Watson and I exchange looks, wondering where would be best to put them. Neither of us were quite willing to put them in our rooms.

"You can have the couch Elzi, unless the boys are nice and give us their rooms." Shuri offered.

"No, you can be on the couch." Elzi said. "I can sleep in the chair." I almost smiled at them, recognizing their deep friendship.

"I should probably be nearby in case they need something. You aren't as happy about being woken up." Watson said.

"True, Watson," I admitted, "you can take my bed, they can have the sitting room, and I can have your room, that way you're nearby."

"That will work, Holmes." Watson said.

"That's why I said it."

Mrs. Hudson entered with a flourish. She was carrying a large tray that looked rather heavy and had two nightgowns draped over her arm.

"Dinner!" She announced, setting the tray on the table. She passed the girls the sleepwear and they smiled at all of us.

"I feel so loved right now." Shuri said.

Elzi's eyes were on the tray. "Hey! Food! What we eatin'? "

"Its a veggie and meat stew." Mrs. Hudson said, ladling some into bowls for us. Elzi and Shuri went over to sample it and both complimented Mrs. Hudson before she left. We ate a quiet meal, considering the girls were busy with their food. They each had seconds and Watson commented on their appetites.

After supper, they got ready for bed, taking turns going into the restroom to change. Watson and I each lent them a blanket from our beds and made sure they were comfortable.

"Story time Watson!" Shuri called, smiling from the couch.

"How about I descibe to you the history of British medicine?" Watson growled, but I could see the playful gleam in his eyes.

"Nevermind, goodnight!" Shuri said quickly, rolling over and closing her eyes.

"I don't understand doctor speak. Goodnight people." Elzi said, curling up in the chair.

I said goodnight to Watson, whose voice betrayed his exhaustion when he replied. I trudged up the stairs to his room with a heavy heart. Never mind how the girls got here, how would they get home? How long would this 'visit' go on?

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

_No doubt exists that all women are crazy; it's only a question of degree –W.C. Fields_

**Chapter Three **

**Shuri's POV**

Elzi's whispers woke me in the morning. "Shuri you up?"

"Nyeh, sunlight." I moaned, rolling over and putting my arm over my eyes to block out the offending light.

We heard footsteps in Holmes' bedroom and soon Watson appeared in the doorway, looking well rested. Neither of us had bothered him last night, able to find our own way to the restroom. "Shuri? Elzi? You feeling good this morning?" He asked us.

He was definitely in a better mood.

"Fine, Shuri?" Elzi said, looking at me.

"I'm good." I replied, smiling back at her.

We heard footsteps on the stairs and Holmes strolled into the sitting room. "Good morning all!" He called cheerfully.

I looked at Elzi, surprised and a little scared. "Is he on drugs?" I whispered. I tried to remember where I put my straightjacket.

"He'd better not be." Watson said, hearing my remark.

"Someone's been in the cocaine again…" Elzi whispered back.

"Have not!" Holmes objected.

Watson raised an eyebrow, clearly not trusting the detective who raised his hands in the air.

"I swear." Holmes said.

"Then why are you in such a good mood?" I asked.

"Why can't I just be in a good mood?" Holmes countered

"Because you're usually all 'I'm bored, my life has no meaning' when you don't have a case…" It sunk in. "Do you have a case?"

"Yes, a small case, but it gives me a chance to outdo Lestrade again." Holmes said. "Good deduction by the way." He added.

"Why do you find joy in tormenting Lestrade?" Watson asked

"Ooh1 A case! Can we help?" Elzi asked. She sat kneeling by the couch, her hair messed up while she'd slept.

"Lestrade is entertaining when he is humiliated." Holmes replied.

"You can be cruel sometimes Holmes." Watson murmured.

"We want to help!" I insisted, finally getting their attention.

"Must you?" Holmes asked, looking for all the world like he wanted to leave us here.

"I think it would do them good to see their favorite detective in action." Watson said with a smile.

"Yes, we must." I said.

"So whats the case?" Elzi asked.

"Watson, what to you think of the title for this case: 'The Adventure of the Missing Jewel.'" I hinted.  
"Another jewel is missing?" Elzi asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I suppose we're off to see the scene of the robbery?" Watson asked.

"Enough questions, lets go!" Holmes said, heading for the door.

"Have you ever heard of breakfast?" Elzi asked. Plus, Holmes and Watson were dressed and we weren't.

"No he hasn't." Watson chuckled. Holmes glared at him.

"I say breakfast first! I order...pancakes. I like pancakes, they're good.. Especially blueberry pancakes." I said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Continue glaring at me like that and I will tell that story, Holmes." Watson warned.

Elzi squealed. "I LOVE PANCAKES!" She said. ""you-know-what-the-best-part-about-pancakes-is? they-are-like-cakes, but-no-one-minds-having-them-for-breakfast!" She talked really fast. I understood every word, but Holmes and Watson were staring at her with open mouths. I rolled my eyes.

"I know! Pancakes rule!" I agreed.

Holmes looked away in defeat. "Fine, get Mrs. Hudson to fetch breakfast" He sighed, taking a seat.

"YAY! Pancakes!" Elzi said, getting up and doing a happy dance I joined her and we laughed loudly. "Watson, join the craziness!"

Watson sent us a look before ringing for Mrs. Hudson. When he got back, we continued to insist that he join us.

"You'd better do what they say." Holmes said.

"Who made her the queen of England?"

"Yea, really, I must thank her. Victoria isn't it? Better but my initials in the wall with bullets Holmes, its 'L' and 'Z'." Elzi said, slightly hyper. She was rarely hyper in the mornings, but I found I was excited too at the prospect of helping Holmes with a case.

"Watson won't join in, remember, he's a killjoy." I reminded her.

"I am not!" Watson argued.

"You are too." I said.

"Elzi, I'm not putting your initials on the wall. I don't want Mrs. Hudson to nag at me again." Holmes told her.

"Well, I want a red carpet and guards, but you two wouldn't look good in the hats." Elzi said, pausing to look at them with her head tilted and her hand on her chin.

"You'll need to put that request in writing and deliver it to the next session of parliament." Holmes said with a smile.  
"Darn constitutional monarchy. Whatever happened to ladies rule and you just have to deal with it?" Elzi said.

"It was called the Glorious Revolution." Watson said.  
They were quick with the comebacks this morning, I noticed. I suspected some midnight plotting…

"I suddenly miss the 21st century more. I mean, I had a voice in politics and stuff in that era." I said.

"You better get use to society here then, quickly." Holmes warned.

"Yeah, plus the medical... disadvantages. No offence Watson." Elzi added.

"Then leave, if it's so bad." Watson said.

Elzi stopped the moment from become extremely awkward by hugging Watson again. "You make it all worth it."

"Very true, Elzi. But we do love you Watson and your medical expertise – in this era anyway. We have like...heart monitors and stuff." I shrugged.

Holmes cleared his throat. "People, we do have a crime scene to get to."

Elzi and I went to change and when we were finished, Mrs. Hudson had brought up pancakes. We surprised Watson with our appetite again, each of us having four big pancakes before we were ready to go.

"Okay, I'm ready." Elzi said. She looked at my shirt and then back down at her own. "We didn't really plan for London weather did we?"

She at least had a sweater, but if it was hot she would be miserable. We hadn't meant to leave so unprepared, but their head been complications…

"We'll find you some new clothes at some point." Watson said.

"I think they're starting to like us." Elzi mouthed at me.

"It's a miracle." I mouthed back.

Holmes had already gone down to the front door and was now standing on the front steps. "Stop dawdling and hurry up!"

"Shut your face up!" I replied, irritated at being rushed.

"Coming _master_!" Elzi snapped. "How do you put up with him?" She asked Watson.

"I have no idea." Watson said.

"You have my sympathies, Watson." I told him.

"Thank you." He said.

Holmes snorted impatiently. And we hurried to join him. We followed him as he turned right on the sidewalk.

Elzi ran past Holmes and grabbed his hat on the way by jumping up. She tried it on and walked backwards, facing the three of us. "How do I look?"

"Like you're in trouble." Watson said dryly. We watched as Holmes sped up to try to catch Elzi, who merely turned around and ran a little ways ahead.

"Give it back." Holmes growled.

Elzi continued to back away from Holmes and I laughed.

"It looks good on you Elzi!" I called.

"Give me back my hat now!" Holmes sounded dangerous.

Elzi stuck her bottom lip out. "But I want a souvenir!"

"Give. Back. Now." Holmes said, his voice very low.

Elzi stopped backing away and timidly handed it back. "Spoilsport." She scowled

"Holmes there's no need to be all mean. You can always get a new hat and let Elzi have that one." I said, feeling bad for Elzi.

"No one touches my hat besides myself." Holmes said, reaching out to take it.

Elzi started sniffling.

"No." Holmes said, grabbing the hat, but not taking it.

Some passers-by gave Holmes disapproving looks as Elzi whimpered.

"No." Holmes said, still not taking it.

Elzi wasn't done trying though; she did a perfect puppy-dog face, thoroughly melting the detective.

"Fine." Holmes hissed.

** TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

_There's no excuse to be bored. Sad, yes. Angry, yes. Depressed, yes. Crazy, yes. But there's no excuse for boredom, ever. –Viggo Mortensen_

**Chapter Four**

**Elzi's POV**

Holmes realized the trick before he reached the end of the alleyway and turned to glare at us. We were all laughing uproariously, and poor Holmes looked thoroughly embarrassed.

Shuri, just about dying of laughter, had to lean against Watson to stay upright. Through her laughs she gasped, "Oh...my...god...wow..."

"I officially love 'Torture Sherlock Day'." Watson said. He wasn't laughing quite as hysterically as us, but I saw a tear run down his cheek.

I turned to look back at Holmes and quickly backed away as I saw the detective stalking towards me.

"You insufferable, miserable, little devil!" Holmes looked absolutely livid.

"Watch your language Holmes!" Watson said, suddenly serious.

"Make me! Shuri _you_ started this: _you _walk down the alleyway! I quadruple dog dare you." Holmes called.

"I'll wait for you Shuri, I'm already halfway." I called to her.

"I suppose I have to come too." Watson said. He was no longer laughing, but looking around cautiously.

Shuri shrugged. "Okay," She said, starting to walk towards me. "Thanks for waiting, Elzi."

"Yes, hurry up Watson." Holmes called, tapping his foot.

I heard Watson mutter something, but caught nothing of what he said. When they were about a quarter of the way, I decided to play one last prank.

"Watson look out!" I yelled, frantically pointing behind him.

Watson whirled around and cocked his gun, but waited to fire. Once he realized nothing was there he turned back to look at me with narrowed eyes.

"Just kidding." I said, smiling innocently.

"Elzi. You. Are. Going. To. Die." Watson said, clenching his teeth.

I don't think he intended to be right, but I suddenly felt someone throw a hand around my neck and I heard a gun cock. I stood very still, a little scared that this wouldn't be one of those happy endings like it always was in the books.

"Your valuables or I kill her!" Hissed a voice

"Watson, shoot this creep. Now!" Shuri said, looking at me anxiously. This hadn't been part of the master plan. To meet Holmes and Watson was great; to die in the process wasn't so great.

"Quiet." Watson warned Shuri.

"Try anything and she dies!" The ruffian threatened. I looked at Holmes and saw that he seemed to be thinking hard. I had an idea then, and decided not to wait for Holmes to figure something out.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Watson?" I asked, I motioned for him to play along, my eyes pleading with him.

He got the message. "Yes, I would. Go ahead, she doesn't mean anything to us!"

"Your money or she gets killed!" The brute said again.

Holmes joined in, sounding a little to convincing. "Go ahead and shoot her, what's another death to us? She's completely useless."

Shuri sent Holmes a confused look, but then caught on. I could see her worry as she joined in. "Oh yes. Go on, you can kill her."

The would-be murder, distracted by their willingness to see me die, loosened his grip for a second. That was all I needed. I wriggled loose and ducked down, kneeing him where it hurts.

He doubled over in agony and I smiled at Shuri.  
"Dog pile!" I called. We both jumped on the villain, whose gun was forced from his grip and sent skittering across the pavement.

"They give a whole new meaning to forceful arrest." Watson commented as he and Holmes approached. Shuri and I went through his pockets, looking for any other valuables he had robbed.

"Hey, is this the jewel you were hunting Holmes?" Shuri called, holding up a pretty emerald.

"Actually… yes." Holmes said, taking it to examine.

"Yay! That was epic." I said, high-fiving Shuri.

"Turns out you aren't the greatest detective." Watson said, smiling at Holmes. He looked relieved that the situation had ended so well.

"Beginners luck!" Holmes said.

"Hey! Better then nothing!" I said to him. We had found the jewel after all.

"You can let the blackguard up now." Holmes told us.

"Aww.. Darn." Shuri said. We get up though, a few shillings richer than when we had left 221B.

"Okay, that wasn't beginners luck. You're just jealous of our skillage." Shuri said.

"Skillage? Well, you have just about the same skillage as Lestrade." Holmes said. I rolled my eyes.

"Holmes, I'll tell you the secret, even though your not supposed to find this out until later in your life. The secret to your genius is the hat. You are nothing without it." Elzi said.

"You're bloody crazy." Holmes said, but he looked at the hat, still on my head.

I took it off and waved it in front of his face. "You are getting very stuuuupid."

"I am getting very concerned for the state of everyone's mental health." Watson sighed, clapping a hand to his brown.

"What's that suppose to mean Watson? We're not crazy! Everyone else is crazy, we're sane!" Shuri insisted.

"Right..." Watson sounded unconvinced.

Holmes snatched hi hat back and with a triumphant smile returned it to his head. "Ha ha!" He said, looking remarkably childish.

"By the way, I used it for a handkerchief when my nose got runny." I teased.

"Elzi, that's just wrong." Watson said as Holmes quickly removed the hand and felt his hair.

"Just kidding." I said, ignoring Holmes' glare. "And who in this entire group is sane Shuri? I know you're not talking about yourself." I said, smiling to show her I was only teasing.

"I wish I had a camera, that glare is priceless." Shuri said, looking at Holmes. "And I was speaking about our motley crew as a whole. We're sane, everyone around us is not."

"American's are certainly mad." Watson said.

"Prove it!" Shuri demanded.

Holmes stopped glaring to raise an eyebrow. "Must we?"

"Yes." I said. Holmes turned and started banging his head against the wall.

"You're going to get a concussion." Watson warned.

Suddenly, the gathering clouds that we had not noticed opened up and a low rumble of thunder shook the ground beneath us.

"And we're going to get pneumonia." I said, looking over at Shuri.

"Stupid England and all it's rain!" Shuri cried, shaking her fist at the sky.

"You know that's not going to do anything." Watson said, beginning to walk out of the alleyway.

"It might!" Shuri protested, but she followed.

"Lets get inside before Shuri attempts some ritual to make it stop raining and before Elzi is correct." Holmes said, following Watson.

"Rain dance!" I called, dancing and chanting like a Native American.

"Too late." Watson said as Shuri returned to join me.

"I have a sudden urge to build a fire." I mused out loud.

Holmes grabbed me and started dragging me along. "Lets go, before the Great London Fire is repeated."

"Holmes you're so lame." Shuri said as Watson grabbed her.

"Do you want to cause some great disaster?" Holmes asked.

"Yes!" Shuri and I said simultaneously.

Watson started dragging Shuri. "Back too 221B!" He said.

I crossed my arms as Holmes dragged me along, glaring back at Watson.  
"Spoilsports." I growled.

"Protectors of the Peace." Watson revised.

"It's lame either way you say it." I told him as Shuri and I were unceremoniously dragged back home. Or, at least, the only place we had to call home.


	6. Chapter 5

_Some people never go crazy, what truly horrible lives they must live. –Charles Bukowski_

**Chapter Six**

**Holmes's POV**

"Do you people even know the definition of 'fun' in this era?" Shuri asked. It had stopped raining quite so hard and I let Elzi go to turn and to respond.

"Fun; something that provides amusement or enjoyment"

"A.K.A. not you guys. You're like, anti-fun." Shuri said.

"Holmes, are you a walking dictionary?" Elzi asked.

"He's a know-it-all." Watson said, letting go of Shuri.

"I know what I'm going to do if people don't stop picking on me." I grumbled

"What?" Elzi asked.

"Do we want to know?" Shuri quickly sent Elzi a look.

"Oh great, he's got that look now. Well, what do you plan Holmes, if people continue to poke fun at you?" Watson asked.

"I am going to inflict extreme pain and suffering in the manner of-"

Elzi cut me off. "And I thought I was dramatic."

"Do you mind?" I asked her.

"Yes, but go ahead." Elzi said with a smile.

"I'm going to... to... to..." My mind was drawing a complete blank. Drowning them was too harsh, sending them to bed with no supper to simple…

"Echo incessantly? " Shuri guessed.

"To..."

"Kill us with the suspense?" Elzi speculated.

I turned and walked away briskly. "Come up with an evil plan!"

I heard Shuri crack up laughing. "That was awesome."

"You outsmarted Holmes. Now two women have outsmarted him." Watson said. I bristled.

"He'd just never refer to me as 'The _other _women' or I won't leave him my picture." Elzi said.

"I don't think 'other' is quite the right descriptive word." Watson said, which made me smile. It wasn't the right word at all.

"How lame would it be if you were just the 'other' woman? You should get your own title like...like...'Elzi; The Futuristic Genius'. And don't be mean Watson." Shuri said.

"Alright." Watson said. "Holmes, wait up!"

I slowed my pace just a little.

"I got it. 'The Godess.'" Elzi exclaimed.

Watson laughed really loud and I heard a growl of frustration from Elzi. I rounded a corner, getting more and more ahead of them. I heard someone running after me and saw Shuri look around the corner. "Watson hurry! Holmes got hurt!" She called back.

I heard Watson rush forward and waited for him to appear. When he saw me he glared at Shuri, who backed up.

"I'm going to assist Holmes in his evil plotting." Watson said, narrowing his eyes at the two girls, who were laughing quietly.

I saw Elzi whisper something to Shuri and Shuri laughed.

"I'm really going to be surprised if we can last a week with you two around." Watson said, passing me and with the girls following along behind. I fell into step behind Shuri, waiting for the right moment.

"We won't kill you, honest." Shuri said,

"Hopefully our evil plotting will get rid of you two." Watson said.

Knowing Shuri was distracted, I crept closer and yelled "boo!" loudly.

"Holy &*!" Shuri shrieked, jumping into the air.

"Son of a &!^*#!" Elzi ran forward about three steps, then looked back, angry.

"Lovely language for a goddess," Watson remarked, chuckling.

"Pranks still so awesome Shuri?" I asked.

"Yes they are. We'll get you back." Shuri said. I could tell she was dead serious, and wondered just what I had gotten myself into.

"I'm staying out of this." Watson said quickly, turning around and trying to walk away.

"You won't stand up to these two? Scaredy-cat" I called, making him turn around.

"Holmes, you know I'm not scared. I'm just smarter than going up against these two."

"Point for Watson." Elzi said. Shuri drew a line in the air as if she was writing on a chalkboard.

"Come on Watson." I said, ignoring them. I was faintly aware of them having a whispering conversation, but was too preoccupied to catch what they were talking about.

"No, I'm staying out of it."

"Where are you when I need you?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him.

"I hate it when you guilt trip me." Watson said.

"So you'll help me?" I asked hopefully.

"You're bringing us to our doom." Watson warned.

I mimicked the puppy-dog face Elzi had used on me earlier.

"Holmes don't do that." Watson said.

"We'll just be going." Elzi said, stepping back and catching our attention. The looks on their faces were enough to tell me I had missed something important. Something they were planning.

"Oh no, we're not letting you get their first!" I proclaimed.

"That would be foolish." Watson agreed.

"I believe a race is about to happen." Shuri said.

"Why in the world would you think that? I asked, taking a step forward.

Elzi took off for 221B and Watson was soon hot on her tail.

"I so called that!" Shuri yelled before racing after them.

I chased them, beginning to hate my luck. I wanted to find the man that had given them directions yesterday and strangle him.

But I was too busy trying to out-run two young girls.

**Here's a new trailer I made for this. Be sure to watch to the very end! http:/ /www . youtube . com/ watch? v=EN1gpkB1Xtc**


	7. Chapter 6

_All of us are crazy in one way or another – Yiddish Proverb_

**Chapter Six**

**Shuri's POV**

"Holmes, Watson, you're two old men against two young girls. Its hopeless." I called back, smiling as I saw Holmes lagging behind.

Elzi and Watson were running neck and neck, and Watson put on a burst of speed to pass her. "Ha!"

"Who are you calling old?" Holmes asked, glaring at me.

"Elzi, time for some devious tricks?" I called to my friend, who was on Watson's heels.

"Definitely!" She replied. Then she turned to look at Holmes. "In our day, you're older than dirt."

"And in our day, you're not even born yet." Holmes retorted.

"Elzi, when I tell you to, move more to the left!" I told her. I dove behind a fruit stand but kept low and moved forward some more.

"The old 'push the fruit into the street' trick? It's not going to work!" Watson called, looking at the fruit stand I had just ducked behind.

"I know, that's why I'm not doing that! Elzi move!" I yelled, poking up right in front of Watson, Elzi and Holmes. Elzi swerved quickly away and I knocked a box of vegetabled into the street. Elzi continued dashing ahead as I narrowly avoided and angry vender yelling at me and pointed at Watson, who had stumbled. Holmes ran over to help, but tripped as well. They landed in an awkward heap and I laughed.

"Shuri I'm going to kill you!" Holmes yelled, struggled to get up.  
I looked up suddenly as a constable approached and backed away.

The constable eyed them dangerous stare. "What's all this ruckus about?"

I stuck my tongue out at them and turned to run, feeling Holmes glaring at my back as I followed Elzi back.

**Watson's POV**

"This time, it isn't our fault constable. Did you see those two ladies running?" I asked, I started explaining the race, and our need to get home before them.

"Watson, I won't lose to them. Hurry up." Holmes grumbled, finally managing to get to his feet and helping me up. I finished quickly, and noticed the constable staring at us with an open mouth.

"We had to get stopped by the most unintelligent of the PC's…" Holmes whispered.

"Holmes, shut it before we get in trouble." I whispered back, trying to send the man a smile.

Holmes had to mutter something.

"Oh ho ho! getting mouthy eh? I'll put you in a cell so fast that- Oh, hello Inspector Lestrade."

Indeed Lestrade was approaching, not even trying to hide the wide smile spread across his face. His eyes were glittering with delight. For once, he had the upper hand.

"What's going on here?" Lestrade asked. I heard a small snicker from the inspector.

"These two were disturbing the peace, should I let them spend the night in a cell?" The constable asked, looking at Lestrade curiously.

Lestrade's grin became decidedly evil. "I'm sure they'd be most grateful to be let off with a warning..." Lestrade hinted.

"Holmes, don't you dare say anything. Yes Lestrade, we'll be most grateful for a warning." I said quickly, sending Holmes a look.

Holmes glared at Lestrade. "Just go away, please. We've got to stop those two before they do anything to devious!" Holmes snapped.

"Oh go ahead- just don't call me ferret-faced again." Lestrade said with a good-natured smile.

"Thank you Lestrade." I said, shaking his hand and quickly running home.

Holmes couldn't resist one parting barb, "Is weasel-faced any better?"

**Elzi's POV**

I reached 221B and turned to wait for Shuri, hoping my friend was alright. I soon caught sight of her jogging lightly towards me. Holmes and Watson were no where to be seen.

"Did you see that police guy there stop them?" She asked.

My eyes widen in surprise. This was just too perfect. "Really? Awesome!" This would give us time to lay out several pranks.

Then I felt bad. They were up against the worse of their lives. At least, their lives so far. "Should we go back and check on them?" I asked.

"We'll be evil first, then check on them. Does that sound good?" Shuri suggested. I nodded.

"So, you can get Holmes' bedroom, I'll get Watson's room, and we'll team up on the sitting room." I said as we climbed the stairs. Then I thought about an even better plan.

"Hey, I wonder if we could do the whole 'act like we did something bad to put them on edge, but nothings really wrong' scheme?"

Shuri's eyes got a really evil look. "We should so do that. Mental torture is always fun."

We went into the sitting room and sat on the settee.

"We're evil." I said.

"So evil." Shuri agreed, leaning against the mantle.

We heard Holmes and Watson arrive downstairs and dashed up the stairs.

"Oh hello boys." Shuri smirked.

"Alright, what did you to do?" Holmes asked, setting his hat on the desk.

"Nothing." I said.

"That's what they all say. Holmes, I'll help check your room if you help me check mine." Watson offered.

"Fair enough."

They began searching the rooms, making Shuri and I laugh.

"Elzi how long do you think it'll take them to figure out what we did?" Shuri asked.

I watched as Watson lifted the bed sheet carefully and let out a small cry.

"What?" Holmes asked, at his side in a second.

"Just a sock." Watson said, holding up the little ball. "I thought it was a mouse."

"I'd say at least a month." I replied to Shuri.

Holmes fixed us with a mean stare.

"At most a year." Shuri said. "Holmes, don't glare at us like that."

"Tell us what you did and I'll stopped glaring." Holmes bribed us.

"Nothing!" I repeated.

"And don't lie." Holmes told me.

"Fine, have it your way." I said, slouching.

"I'm going to loose my mind." Watson said, coming into the sitting room and casting a concerned look around.

"Why are you going to loose your mind?" Shuri asked, sounding innocent enough.

"Because you two are driving me insane." Watson answered with a sigh.

"Yay!" Shuri cheered.

"Not 'yay'." Holmes countered.

"Not yay?" Shuri echoed obnoxiously.

"Not yay." Holmes confirms. "Now tell us what you did."

"Elzi told you, we did nothing!" Shuri said, exasperated.

"And they call him one of the wisest men." I said, rolling my eyes.

"When I find out what you did-"

I cut him off. "Hell will have frozen over."

"Watch your language!" Watson snapped.

"Yes _dad_." I said smirked. I was just joking though. Regardless I didn't find the notion a bother at all.

**Holmes's POV**

"If you were _my_ child-" Watson began, his voice growing dangerously.

"Come on, hell isn't that bad of a word, I can think of six others that are way worse!" Shuri protested, earning a sharp look from Watson.

I suddenly realized two things. One, Shuri was asking for a paddling, and two, Elzi wasn't lying.

I sent a wink towards the doctor.

"Watson, don't go into a speech, we don't need it right now. Shuri, don't say those words. Elzi, just don't say anything like that anymore. We don't need Watson clucking about like a mother hen."

Watson looked at me, slightly appalled, then he realized what I was up to. "Clucking?" He cried. "You think I cluck? Let me tell you something, at least I have the _decency_ not to play the violin at three in the morning while _sensible_ people are trying to sleep!" Watson was by now yelling.  
Elzi and Shuri ducked behind the furniture and I heard them whispering in concern. I had to hide my smile. We had successfully turned the tables.

"You just don't appreciate good music." I yelled at Watson, who got in my face aggressively.

"_Good_ music?" Watson asked.

"We need a sedative..." I heard Elzi say.

"Yes, good music."

"Holmes, it sounds like your killing cats!" Watson exclaimed.

It was easy enough to fake a cry with the girls hiding behind the couch. I sniffling and made other suspicious sounds. I turned around so they would not catch on to the trick.

"This was not part of the plan…" Elzi said, poking her head up.

"Oh my god, what did we do? I don't know if I should feel bad or what...Elzi, what do we do now?" Shuri said, boardline panicking.

Watson burst out laughing and I realized the trick was revealed.

"Ha! We got you!" I said, turning around with a satisfied smile.

The girls glared at us. "That was actually really mean." Shuri pouted, sitting up on the settee.

"Yea, we were worried!" Elzi said, she stayed on the floor nearby Shuri.

"We know." I said, glad they were actually concerned enough not to want us to go completely insane.

"That's karma for you." Watson said, going around to have a seat on the settee. "Well, now were even." He said.  
I caught Elzi moving her hand over Watson's seat a second before he sat down.

"Watson!" I tried to warn him, but it was too late. He sat down and there was a loud flapping noise, sending the girls into hysterics.

"No, _now_ we're even!" Elzi said, breathless with laughter

I was officially convinced that we were doomed.

**This has already become over twenty chapters long. More craziness to come. **


	8. Chapter 7

_What sane person could live in this world and not be crazy? –Ursular LeGuin_

**Chapter Seven**

**Shuri's POV**

"Classic Elzi." I said when I had recovered the power of speech. I haven't laughed so hard since… well, I haven't had so much fun in forever. This whole thing was a blast!

Holmes just raised and eyebrow with a sigh as Watson retrieved the woopie cushion.

"Is this the future for mankind?" He asked sadly, shaking his head at the flattened prank

"Stop lamenting! Its not a great future, but it has us!" I said, sending them a lopsided smile.

"Mankind is doomed." Holmes concluded.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? The future may not be that great politically, economically and socially, but we have cars and mp3 players and jet planes and TVs and cruddy sitcoms..." I realized everyone was staring at me, including Elzi.

"Alright, just stop there, please." Holmes begged.

"What on earth is all that stuff?" Watson asked.

"You won't live to see any of it, so no matter." Elzi said.

"Why couldn't you take us with you to your time?" Holmes asked.

Elzi and I exchanged a look. They didn't need to know, not yet. They didn't like us enough yet.

"Okay, you probably wouldn't like our time." I said to Holmes quickly

"We can deal with it." Watson said boldly.

"No no you don't understand. Our time is terrible. There are... giant mutant turtles living in sewers that attack you with a Japanese fighting style at night!" I said.

They were unconvinced.

"What?"

"You two are nuts." Watson proclaimed.

Elzi was looking at me. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Yes… the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles rule!" I said, nodding. I was just glad Holmes' earlier question had been forgotten.

"I wonder why you two haven't been locked up in an asylum?" Holmes pondered out loud.

"There are no more asylums. We're all crazy." I teased.

"So you've come back to make _us_ go crazy?" Watson asked.

"That was the general idea." Elzi smiled.

"Yep. You two are just so...proper and stuff...you have to be crazy!" I told them, throwing my hands in the air.

"Watson, can I shoot them, please?" Holmes asked.

Watson playfully went to hand Holmes his revolver, making Elzi scowl.

"Remember your oath Watson." Elzi told him.

Watson withdrew his gun and faked a frown. "Darn you."

Elzi smiled as Holmes swore. He seemed to be totally serious.

"Yay for exploiting an oath! We aren't going to die!" I cheered and clapped.

"Yet." Holmes growled.

"I'd take the bullets for you anyway Shuri." Elzi told me. The look on her face told me she was dead serious. I threw my arms around her In a tight hug.

"Thanks, that was the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Welcome Shuri."

We both turned to look at Watson when we heard him sniffle.

"He's the one with feelings." Elzi said, pointing to Watson.

Holmes sniffed disdainfully.

"Yeah, Watson's the one with feelings." I agreed.

"Hey, I have feelings too!" Holmes protested.

"Sure you do, 'brain without a heart'." I mocked him.

"I have feelings!" Holmes stated for the second time.

"You do where Watson's life is concerned." Elzi pointed out.

"Yes, I do care! I would never want anything to happen to any of you. But you two," Holmes sent me and Elzi a look, "push the limit of my tolerence."

"I prefer to say we make your life much more interesting." Elzi smirked.

"That's the understatement of the year, Elzi." Holmes sighed.

"We make his life super-special-awesome!" I declared.

"No."

"Holmes, remember what happened the last time you disagreed with them?" Watson reminded him.

Holmes put on a really cheesy smile. "I mean of course you do!"

"Fake!" Elzi and I yelled.

"Well I tried."

"Your acting skills are terrible." Watson smiled

"Hey, I managed to fool you a few times!" Holmes blurted out.

Watson's face fell. "Like when?" He asked, looking a little taken aback.

Holmes started blushing. "Uh..." He seemed to be trying to figure a way out of the awkward situation.

"Holmes, open mouth, insert foot." Elzi said, looking up at me from the floor.

I laughed. "Think before speaking, Holmes!"

"Oh do shut up." He hissed at me.

"Now I'm curious Holmes." Watson said, his eyes narrowed at the detective.

"Just forget it." Holmes said, pleading with his eyes.

"I feel like we're in a soap opera." Elzi said, turning to me.

"Except it's a soap opera with better characters." I replied.

"Soap opera?" Watson echoed.

"A lame made-for-television version of the more awesome opera's on stage and stuff." I explained.

Holmes looked confused.

"I see. Television?" Watson said, inquiringly.

Elzi smacked her face with the palm of her hand. "We'll be here awhile."

"Okay...you know what. Forget it." I said, waving my hand.

"No, explain what a television is!" Holmes commanded, still wishing the former topic to be forgotten.

"I said forget it." I repeated.

"You've aroused his curiousity now." Watson told us.

"Tell me or else!" Holmes said, advancing towards us.

"What?" Elzi asked innocently.

"What what?" Holmes said, tilting his head.

"What what what?" Elzi said. She was good at distracting the detective from killing us.

"Huh?" Holmes asked, thoroughly confused.

**Reviews are always welcomed, usually replied to, and never deleted! Unless, of course, they're super mean. **


	9. Chapter 8

_Part of being sane, is being a little bit crazy –Janet Long_

**Chapter Nine**

**Watson's POV**

"You started it." Elzi shrugged.

"Technically you started it since you won't tell me what a television is."

"Hey Watson, five dollars says they start yelling at each other." Shuri said.

"I heard that Shuri..." Elzi glared lightheartedly at her friend.

"I'm not a betting man." I said, looking away.

"Liar." All three of them said. I wondered how in the world the girls knew about this particular vice of mine, but didn't bother asking. We weren't getting many answers out of them anyway.

I glared at them, Holmes in particular. "I'm trying to get out of the habit. Besides, I only have pounds and shillings, not dollars." I retorted.

"You _had_ shillings." Elzi said, emphasizing the past tense.

"Thief!" I accused her.

"No, they fell out of your pocket and are on the couch near Shuri." Elzi pointed.

Shuri turned and looked at the shillings that had slid over to her. "Hey cool free money!" She said.  
"That's mine, don't touch it." I said. Too late, Shuri had picked up the money and was studying it.

"Give it here." I said, my tone warning her she'd better do as I ask.

"Should I?" She asked, looking at Elzi.

"Yea, but charge a finders fee." Elzi said, grinning deviously.

"Brat." I said, fixing her with a cold glare.

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Great idea Elzi! Alright, I charge…" She took a quick count of the money, "six shillings."

"Just give me my money." I said, sounding like I was whining.

"So you can go gamble?" Holmes teased.

"Holmes, it is best if you shut your mouth right now." I snapped.

"You girls set him off." Holmes accused them.

"Not that you're helping the situation any." Elzi pointed out.

"Give me my money Shuri. Now." I demanded.

"Okay okay, if I flip and it lands on heads, I keep the money, tails, you get it back." Shuri said, getting ready to flip one.

"No, just hand it over." I said, holding out my hand.

"Twenty pounds say they fight over it." Elzi said to Holmes.  
"Done." Holmes said, wincing when I scowled at him.

"I heard that Elzi." Shuri told her friend, giving her shoulder a light tap.

"If you had just given me my money back when I asked she wouldn't have said that." I pointed out.

Shuri shrugged, but returned the money, minus two shillings. She kept one and gave one to Elzi. "Whatever."

Holmes got in front of us and started swinging a watch on chain. "Everyone is getting very sleepy." He said in a dull monotone.

"Oh my it's a watch!" Shuri exclaimed.

"Holmes is this that hypnotism thing you were experimenting with earlier, again?" I asked him, blinking.

"Yes, and its not working." Holmes swore.

"Swearing in front of ladies!" Elzi said in mock-horror.

"You are not ladies." I contested

"Right, we're goddesses." Elzi said with a cheeky smile.

Holmes laughed really loud, startling the girls.

"Run to the bunker, he laughed!" Shuri exclaimed.

I chucked at the girls' surprise. Holmes didn't laugh often, but he had a boisterous laugh when he found something humorous.

"I'm allowed to laugh!" Holmes protested.

"No, British law says that anyone whose name is Sherlock and laughs can be punished by none-stop tickling forever." Elzi said, sounding very serious.

Shuri laughed. "Pint for Elzi!" She said.

"Pint for me? I really shouldn't drink you know." Elzi said.

Shuri realized her mistake and hurried to correct it. "I said pint? I meant point!" She laughed.

"Wonderful influence you are!" Elzi said, elbowing Shuri lightly.

"I know" Shuri laughed.

Holmes was still sulking and I threw him a look. "That was a really good comeback, you must admit that Holmes."

"But there's no such law!" Holmes said his expression was priceless.

"But what if there was?" I said. I resist the temptation to add, 'it wouldn't be too hard for you to abide by.'

"Then I would move." Holmes said simply.

"Lestrade would love a law like that. He'd follow you around just to try to catch you breaking it." I laughed.

"He's probably stupid enough to believe in such a law." Holmes growled.

"I don't see why you constantly degrade him." I said to Holmes.

"Because he's a bumbling idiot!" Holmes exclaimed.

"Holmes, that's not very nice!" I said, horrified about how mean Holmes was to the inspector, who had just gotten us out of trouble not that long ago.

"Nice? Nice? I've had enough of nice!" Holmes said. I realized how thin his patience was right now.

"You've never given it a try." I said, defending the girls and Lestrade. Holmes could go sulk in his room.

"I have too!" Holmes protested.

"Not really."

"I let that dog of your stay here."

"You chased it away with those chemicals." I said, remembering the day I had come home and found the dog had run off. Holmes had apologized at the time, and offered to help look, but I decided to let him find a new (hopefully safer) home.

"He could have learned to adapt." Holmes insisted.

"So could you, to other peoples flaws. We adapt to yours." I said, beginning to actually be upset with him.

"Watson point!" Elzi called. The argument was becoming serious though, and I ignored them.

Holmes, however, regarded them with a malicious glare.

"No threatening the officials Holmes." Elzi told him as Shuri drew another imaginary line in the air. I half wondered who was winning.

"I wasn't!" Holmes griped

"At least someone can stand up to your bullying." I told Holmes, beginning to let go of my frustration somewhat. I was growing impatient as well, and needed to relax.

"Bullying?" Holmes asked.

"Yes, bullying." Elzi confirmed. "Because you're a big coward on the inside, but put on a facade to act tough. Or so leading psychiatrists say in the 21st century."

"I quite agree." I said, looking over at the detective.

"Nonsense, what could scare me?" Holmes asked.

"Watson getting hurt, you failing a case, possibly you care enough to be worried about Lestrades safety... " Elzi said.  
"You could be worried about Irene Adler." Shuri said with a mischievous grin.  
"Don't speak of that women." Holmes growled.

"Tee hee." Shuri giggled.

"Anyway why would I need to be afraid of any of those. Watson's a doctor and is a really good shot, I've never failed a case before and I don't plan to and Lestrade's life is in danger every time he walks out the door, with being accident prone and all." Holmes reasoned.

"Common Holmes, I know better then to think your _that_ immune to fear."

"Shut up." Holmes told Elzi.

"There's no need to get defensive, unless you are scared of something." Elzi pointed out.

"I am going to hurt you." Holmes threatened.

"I'll just go tell THE women that you really don't care about you." Elzi jumped up and strode to the door. Holmes rushed over to stop her, but bowled her over in the process.

"We have a winner." Elzi muttered from the floor. "Someone want to help me help?"

**Elzi: *wiggles* the next chapter is my favorite... should I post it early Shuri? **


	10. Chapter 9

_Your theory is crazy, but it's not crazy enough to be true. -Bertolt Brecht_

**Chapter Ten**

**Elzi's POV**

Shuri helped me up under Holmes' stern gaze.

"Well, well, Holmes, turns out you are a brain _with_ a heart."

"Don't you start Watson." Holmes snapped, still guarding the door viciously.

"Thanks Shuri." I told her and we went back to the settee to sit down.

"I already did." Watson mentioned.

"It is now time to pick on Watson." Holmes announced, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"No problem." Shuri said, fixing Watson with a devious look.

"It is not time to pick on me. Besides, you still have to work out this 'bullying to hide the fact that you have emotions' thing." Watson said quickly. Too bad our minds were already made up.

"Watson's to cool to pick on." I said.

"What?" Watson asked looking at me in disbelief.

"What?" I copied.

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me"

Watson did the most logical thing – stayed quiet.

"Elzi, copying him, really?" Shuri asked. Then I saw that glint appear in her eyes that warned me she was planning some sort of evil. "Hey Holmes!"

"Don't even start, I'll just stay quiet." Holmes warned me.

"You're no fun!" Shuri pouted.

I shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind." I told Shuri.

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Watson mimicked.

I turned to him with my mouth hanging open. He does the same.

"Ha!" Holmes says.

"Ha!" Watson, Shuri and I in chorus

"Wait, who's copying who?" Shuri asked.

"I lost track." I admitted.

"Which shows how easily confused you are." Watson teased me, tugging a piece of my hair playfully. I glared at him.

"Don't be mean!" I told him, sighing angrily.

"It's better than being a kiss up." Holmes said.

Watson stuck his tongue out at Holmes and I realized we were influencing them quite a bit.

"Watson you have problems." I said, looking at him like he was very strange.

"Yes, I have three of them. And they're all in this room."  
"I'm hungry." I said suddenly.

"Good to know you think that way Watson." Holmes muttered. Watson shot him a look and Holmes smiled to show he was only joking.

"I proclaim it is time for samiches!" Shuri said.

"Samiches!" I repeated.

"Samiches?" Watson was clearly confused.

"What? I'm bored of saying sandwiches." Shuri said defensively.

"Why me?" Watson said, rubbing his temples again.

"We're not going to make a samich out of you! That'd be cannibalism, and that's bad."

"Bad in some cultures anyway." Holmes said.  
We all sent him shocked looks and I inched away from him.

"Well its true. Some cultures accept cannibalism!" Holmes exclaimed.

"Fine, you go find your victim and we'll eat like normal people" I told him.

"Holmes, I'm scared to be living with you now." Watson said, looking appalled.

"I'm not a cannibal, there's no need to fear." Holmes said, putting up his hands.

"I highly doubt that Holmes. Hey, do they have peanut butter in this era?"

I nodded at Shuri's question, remembering at least that much from our studies. "So Holmes, do we taste like chicken?

"I am not a cannibal!" Holmes bellowed.

"Hey, everyone has a few skeletons in their closet. Yours just happen to be literal." I shrugged.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Holmes seethed.

"No hunting indoors!" I told him sternly, wagging my finger.

Shuri laughed at the detective, who we really were driving quite mad.

"Elzi's right. No hunting in doors. You might break something and Mrs. Hudson would not be happy." Watson said, playing along.

"Elzi, why weren't you a stand-up comedian back in our century? You would have been really good." Shuri laughed.

"Thank you, I have no idea..." I said, a pang of regret going through me. I shrugged it off, knowing how much happier I was here.

"Hurry, let's ring for Mrs. Hudson before Holmes starts going crazy." Shuri said, dragging me out of my momentary sorrow.

"Watson, why do you keep switching sides?" Holmes asked, looking at the doctor sullenly.

"You know what they say, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'."

"That saying explains why." Watson said, pointing at me.

"What about the saying 'fair weather friends?'

Watson made a face that was a mixture of a pout and a scowl.

"Stop switching sides Watson." Holmes ordered.

"Make me" Watson challenged.

"Girls, how would you like to hear about a time when Watson was scared out of his wits?"

"Shut up Holmes!" Watson shouted.

"Tell the story Holmes! Story time!" Shuri said, bouncing a little in her seat.

"Oh this sounds good!" I said, leaning forward.

"Holmes I swear to God if you tell that story..." Watson's voice sounded menacing as he stood up and advanced towards the detective.

"What? You'll shoot me?" Holmes asked, laughing.

"I just might." Watson growled, causing us all to pause in alarm.

***Wince* sorry Shuri. Go ahead, kill me. Put me out of my misery...**


	11. Chapter 10

_We are all crazy, but those who analyze their craziness are called philosophers. -Anonymous_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Holmes's POV**

"I wonder if it's worth Holmes's life..." I heard Elzi whisper. Nice to know they cared so much…

Watson turned on them. "And you two too!" He said.

"Goodness Watson, you are so sensitive!" I said, throwing up my hands as he turned back around to face me. Finally, he chuckled and rolled his eyes, clearly joking about committing murder.

"Watson, got any dirt on Holmes?" Shuri asked.

"He better not have gotten me dirty." I said, looking at my cloths.

"Its an expression Holmes, it means does Watson have any good stories about you." Elzi explained.

"Well, there was that time where he disguised himself as a certain ladies husband in order to find out if she was aware of a certain crime going on." Watson started. My mouth hung open. I thought we had agreed not to share that story? What was going on here?

Shuri and Elzi chuckled. "Tell us more!" Shuri said.

"Don't tell them anymore."

"I could tell you two many stories." Watson sighed. I saw him smile and imagined he was recalling some of our adventures together.

"But he better not." I said, looking at him. At least he could not tell any embarrassing stories. He could tell a story with good examples of scientific reasoning and deduction so these girls might learn something.

"Shuri, you talk to Holmes, I'll talk to Watson." Elzi whispered, but I caught every word.

"Deal." Shuri whispered.

"I won't tell if you won't." I told Watson, who smiled defiantly.

"I probably have more bad stories than you." He said, looking thoughtful.

"But you have your journals." I pointed out.

"Rats." Watson said, remembering that he had written just about everything in his journals. I had never pried in them, but I knew full well that there were interesting stories in there. I had seen his face as he wrote them.

"I say again, I won't tell if you won't." I told Watson.  
"Fine." Watson sighed.

"Darn their loyalty." Elzi muttered.

Watson suddenly turned to her and for a moment I thought he was going to reprimand her, but he suddenly smiled. "Shuri, have any information about Elzi?"

Shuri glared at him and Elzi looked concerned.  
"Watson I like this new devious streak of yours." I smiled.

"I would never say anything bad or potentially embarrassing about Elzi!" Shuri said, hugging Elzi

" Elzi, would you happen to know anything about Shuri?" I asked.

Elzi seemed to think for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes Holmes, I do know something about Shuri." For a moment, Shuri looked at her friend in dismay. "She likes hats." Elzi said, causing Shuri to relax. Elzi hugged Shuri back.

"That's not what I meant." I remonstrated.

"What was what you meant?" Elzi asked.

"I meant anything evil about Shuri." I explained.

"Shuri is not evil..." Elzi replied solemnly. I sighed, giving up. I came to sit in my armchair.

"Thanks Elzi. I am a good person!" Shuri exclaimed.

"Good person… huh." Watson muttered sarcastically.

"Speaking of hats, Holmes, where do you get your hats? I want one!" Shuri said.

"Watson, out of all people on the earth, why did we get stuck with the least intelligent people I have ever met?" I asked.

Elzi gave my leg and Watson's arm light smacks. "Be nice!" She told us firmly. Then she turned back to Shuri. "Gamages Emporium, Shuri, that's where Holmes got Watson a Christmas gift once."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I'm a magician." Elzi announced.

"If you're a magician, pull a rabbit out of a hat!" Shuri challenged.

"I'll do better. I'll pull Holmes out of a hat." Elzi said, getting up and fetching my hat off the table.

"Magicians are fake. It's all smoke and mirrors." I said.  
"Elzi you don't really expect-" Watson was interrupted by Elzi clearing her throat.

"Silence please!" She called. She waved her hand over the hat and I thought I saw her drop something into it, but couldn't be certain.

"Abracadabra!" She cried, reaching in and producing a picture of me. It was from a newspaper clipping not all that long ago.

"Ha ha! Elzi wins!" Shuri said, clapping. She drew another imaginary line. "Elzi and I are ahead by three points."

"Holmes you've been bested by a child." Watson snickered.

"Young adult." Elzi corrected.

"Do that again." I said, keeping my eyes on the picture. She couldn't repeat it without us all seeing her put the picture in.

"Holmes, the same thing will happen." Watson said.

"I want to see it again anyways."

"Why?" Elzi asked.

"He wants to catch you making a mistake." Watson said, noticing my concentration.

"Really, Holmes, that's completely childish."

She surprised me by putting the clipping down and waving her hand over the hat again. She repeated the trick, this time pulling out an older picture. I couldn't criticize her quick thinking, but I wondered where she had gotten the pictures.

"Elzi you have no idea how childish Holmes can be." Watson said.

"You do?" Shuri asked.

"Oh sure, there was this one time that he-"

"Watson you promised!" I exclaimed, a little putout.

"It's just one story... I want to hear it." Shuri said, sending me a pleading look.

"If Watson says anything I'll go back on my promise."

"Holmes, I did promise you I wouldn't say anything." Watson reassured me.

"Good." I said, sending him a grateful look.

"Holmes, we came here to learn something new about the two of you. All we have in the future are Dr. Watson's 56 stories, which are really not enough. Couldn't you tell us one story?" She asked, giving us that pleading face that was nearly impossible for most men to ignore. I was, fortunately, immune.

"Oh, Holmes, how can you resist?" Watson asked.

"Watson looks like that have never worked on me." I told him.

Shuri started making the same face. "Have a heart!"

"Well, so much for our research. Now we'll fail and become miserable human beings the rest of our lives." Elzi sounded morose.

"You're making _me_ miserable." I moaned.

"I need a vacation." Watson said, grabbing a newspaper and hiding behind it.

"Vacation!" Shuri cheered excitedly.

"Oh, how about Ireland?" Elzi suggested.

"Or maybe France." Shuri said. Suddenly they both looked at each other and yelled.

"Italy!"

"Stop listing countries." I begged them, putting my hands over my eyes.

"Fine, I'll send you two to Italy and then I'll have my vacation!" Watson said, looking at them from around his paper.

"Oh please, can we?" I asked, earning a glare from Elzi.

"We should all go, together. Italy is a great place." Shuri said.

"You can go to Italy if you want." Watson said. "I'll even pay your fare." He offered.

"I said all and together in the same sentence. All together now." She started humming and Elzi joined in. Watson and I exchanged a confused look and they started singing the words.

"All together now, all together now."


	12. Chapter 11

_I can get used to it, I can tell you that. It's crazy. It's chaotic around here. -Boone Logan_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Shuri's POV**

Holmes and Watson stared at us and we faded into silence. Watson had put down his newspaper, and we know had their full attention.

"This may be a little after their time." Elzi said.

"Maybe just a little." I agreed "Oh, but just so you guys know, in the future, many popular bands come from England."

"Good." Holmes said, with a prideful look.

"England is a great country, so the bands from here should be." Watson agreed.

"They aren't patriotic in the least are they?" Elzi asked me with an eye roll.

"Of course we are!" Watson protested.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" Elzi asked Watson, who sighed.

"Elzi, sarcasm for them would be like second language classes in school for us." I pointed out.

"We understand sarcasm." Holmes said.

"Oday ouyay eakspay igpay atinlay?" Elzi asked.

"What?" Watson exclaimed.

"Guess not." Elzi shrugged.

"What in the world is that?" Holmes asked.

"It's called 'Pig Latin'." I told him. He furrowed his brow.

"Pig Latin? Why not just regular Latin?" Holmes asked.

"Because Latin's difficult, Pig Latin is awesome." I smiled.  
"It shouldn't be too hard if you are the genius Watson says." Elzi said.

"Try me." Holmes insisted

"Put the first letter of the word at the end and add 'ay'." Elzi instructed.

"What?" Holmes asked, not understanding something.

"Ikelay Histay Olmeshay." Watson said, smiling as he figured it out.

"Atsonway ocksray." Elzi told me.

"Please speak normal... please?" Holmes asked us.

"Translation, Watson said 'Like this Holmes' and Elzi said 'Watson rocks'." I told him. Then I looked at Watson and Elzi. "Etslay annoyway imhay omesay oremay ithway histay."

"Not you too!" Holmes said, giving me a desperate look.

"Olmeshay oesn'tday etgay itway." Elzi said. We all smiled at the helpless detective, looking from one to the other like he was worried we were plotting something evil.

"Oolcay." Watson said.

"E'reway Osay Eanmay." I gave an evil grin just to scare Holmes some more. "Oorpay Olmeshay."

Holmes frowned and looked at us wildly, trying to decipher what we were saying.

"Inallyfay ehay oesday otnay nowkay omethingsay Iway nowkay." Watson said, looking very pleased with himself.

"You -ay are -ay all -ay getting -ay on -ay my -ay nerves -ay." Holmes finally exploded.

"Are you from Canada eh?" Elzi mocked.

Watson and I laugh. "Maple syrup and hockey!" I called.

"Anadacay." Watson said, not yet tired of his newfound language.

"Oh shut up, all of you." Holmes snapped.

Elzi frowned, then leaned towards Watson and I, whispering so Holmes wouldn't hear. "What if we give him the silent treatment?"

Watson looked appalled, and then seemed to agree, nodding. Even Watson thinks Holmes deserved a little payback for his rudeness.

"What are you plotting?" Holmes asked warily.

I ignored him. "Hey, Elzi, do you think they have baseball in this era?"

"Watson, you will tell me what you've plotted won't you?" Holmes asked.

Watson ignored him.

"They have it in some form in the U.S. I think."

"Watson?" Holmes called. Then his voice fell to a really pathetic tone. "Watson?"

Watson looked over at Holmes in surprise.

"Your not going to cry are you?" Elzi asked the detective. Then she quickly covered her mouth. "Oops." She mumbled.

"Good job Elzi." Watson snorted.

"Don't ignore me, please?" Holmes asked.

"That was so pathetic sounding it was cute!" I said.

"I love it when Holmes sounds pathetic." Elzi said. She stared at Holmes with a mixture of surprise.

"We're sorry Holmes." Watson said, looking genuine.

"Says who?" Elzi asked, pulling a face.

"Go climb a tree Elzi." Holmes grumbled.

"Nope, not sorry," Elzi said, crossing her arms.

"Not sorry either." I agreed.

Watson looked over at his fellow-lodger. "Holmes, be kind."

"No," the detective replied stubbornly.

"We're sorry Holmes." Watson sounded sincere too, and went over to the detective.

"Says who?" Elzi asked, recalling all the mean things Holmes had said.

Holmes added to ever growing list of meanness. "Go climb a tree Elzi."

"Nope, I'm not sorry. Not one bit." Elzi said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nope, not sorry." I agreed, glaring at the detective.

"Holmes, be kind…" Watson said. He sounded like a father

Holmes shook his head. "No."

"Watson, why are you always stuck in the middle?" Elzi asked.

"Because I'm too good-hearted." Watson said with a sigh.

"Better than you two." Holmes said, pointing at Elzi and I.

"Holmes, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Watson told the detective sternly.

"They have that rule in this time? Awesome!" I said, smiling.

"Sayings can last for ages." Watson was starting to sound like a history teacher.

"Apparently."

"They don't say nice things!" Holmes protested, pointing at Elzi and I. She ducked behind me and I circled around to hide behind her, stopping her when she tried to hide behind me again.

"Actually, we just said nothing at all." Elzi said, referring to our silent treatment.

"That's mean." Holmes said, whining a little.

"Not meaner than what I could say." Elzi warned him, earning a glare from the sullen detective.

"Holmes, that's very unbecoming." Watson said.

"Elzi, what's the worst you could say?" I asked my friend.

"I could say – " Elzi was cut off as Watson covered her mouth.

"Words no young lady should utter." Watson said sternly. He looked over at Holmes, who had opened his mouth to speak. "And don't you start!"

"What? I'm innocent!" Holmes protested.

"Innocent as – " Elzi's statement was again cut off by Watson's hand.

"Goodness..." Watson said. "Your behavior!"

"Hey, blame our parents, not us!" Elzi argued.

"Yeah that's true. I learned how to insult because my father does." I said.

"Your parents are terrible examples." Holmes said.

I was tempted to ask him if he could do better.


	13. Chapter 12

_"You gotta go nuts. You never know how long this is gonna last. You get in these crazy situations and the only way you can deal with it is to not take it seriously." -Anonymous_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Watson's POV**

Eventually, Holmes and I got the girls settled down and ready for bed. I realized they still had no decent clothing and made a note to get that done tomorrow. We at least got them into a couple of Mrs. Hudson's nightgown's so their cloths could be washed, but I still felt bad for them.

After tucking them in, Holmes and I stayed up a little while in my room to discuss the situation.

"Holmes, we can't just turn them out on the street. They came here to us, doesn't that mean something to you?" I argued. Holmes stayed silent and eventually he went back to his own room.

Early in the morning, at about six, a scream from below woke me up instantly. I hastened downstairs, wondering if Holmes had just tried a prank on the girls. When I went into the sitting room, Holmes was standing well back from the girls. Both looked tearful and were hugging one another.  
"What's the matter?" I asked, coming around to put a hand on each of their backs.

"Elzi had a nightmare." Shuri sniffled.

I looked over at Elzi, who wasn't meeting my gaze.  
"About what?" I asked.

"Home." Elzi mumbled.  
"Can't you go back if you want to?" I asked.

"No, we can never go back." Shuri said, sounding a little angry. "We're stuck here."

Holmes gave an audible gasp and I held my breath for a second. I realized how frightened they must be, how scared and lonely.

The fatherly part of my instincts caused me to draw them both into a hug. They didn't pull away, much to my relief. Rather they leaned in and rested against my shoulders.

"Will you adopt me Watson? Please?" Elzi asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"And since Elzi and I are a package deal, me too!" Shuri said.

Somehow, this felt right. When one thought about it, it made little sense, but the hush that fell over the room changed that. This was right, regardless of how much Holmes and I fought it, this was where Shuri and Elzi now belonged.

I looked back at Holmes, whose expression was both appalled and confused. I couldn't possibly say no to them though, could I? If I did take them, what would it mean for Holmes and I? What would it mean for the girls?

Elzi was currently shooting one of her puppy-dog faces at me. I sighed, nodding.

"Of course."

The girls broke out into a chorus of cheers and I looked back at Holmes.

"Watson you can't be serious." He asked. Thankfully, the girls weren't noticing his attitude.

"Holmes, these two need a good fatherly figure in their lives. Besides, that means I have the authority to make a bedtime, discipline them, and other parental powers." I remineded him.

The girls were wrapped up in conversation, so I stood and went over to Holmes.

"Are you sure you haven't gone mad Watson?" He asked me.

"If I can put up with you Holmes…"

"Don't say it!"

"I can put up with anything." I concluded.

"I said no." Holmes growled.

"Too bad Holmes." I said, shrugging.

"I can honestly say that Lestrade has more sense than you right now." Holmes said, looking angry.

Unfortunately, Elzi heard that and rounded on the detective. "Holmes!" She exclaimed, looking angry, hurt, and happy all at the same time.

"Well, if you don't want them here then we can leave." I told Holmes. I meant it.

Holmes ignored me. "What do you want, Elzi?"

"Be nice to Watson, Holmes, or he might just start to like us better. THEN who will treat you when you get injured on a case for the millionth time?" Elzi reminded him.

I was stunned by their loyalty.

"Yeah, you won't have your trusty doctor to save you." Shuri said.

"I can survive without Watson." Holmes said firmly. I was hurt, there was no denying I was hurt. I was so torn, but I didn't say anything. The girls laughed at Holmes, whose pride was being injured.

"I can!" He walked towards room, only to trip midway. "Meant to do that." He said.

The girls laughed harder. "Holmes, your helpless."

"Good job Holmes. Walk much?"

"That was very graceful Holmes." I said, unable to hide a smile.

Holmes glared at us. "I'm not injured though." Once again he rose to get up, only to stumble and again end up sprawled on the floor. He didn't move for a moment, and I began to worry.

"Holmes, are you okay?" I asked.

"Dignity is gone." Holmes said, going into his room and shutting the door.

The girls exchanged looks and I could read the concern in their eyes.

"Should we go make sure he's okay? I think this hit him pretty hard..." Elzi asked, looking sad again.

I went to knock on Holmes' door, asking him if he was all right.

"Please, just leave me alone." Holmes said. I didn't know how to take that and I looked back at the girls.

"Uh-oh, sounds like another black mood." Shuri said.

I wished I was still in bed.


End file.
